As to an image of a cloth (cloth image) for a user who desires to fit, by compounding an image photographing the user (photographing image) with the cloth image, an image processing apparatus for displaying a fitting image is widely used. In such image processing apparatus, for example, by photographing a user standing in front of a digital signage (having a camera) with the camera, this photographing image is displayed on the digital signage. Then, by compounding a cloth image (selected by the user) with a user region of the photographing image, the fitting image is displayed.
However, in order for the user to confirm his/her fitting image, the user must stand facing the digital signage. Accordingly, in a virtual fitting apparatus of conventional technique, when a cloth image of a back half body is compounded with a photographing image, the cloth image is compounded with a front half body of a user of the photographing image. As a result, this fitting image feels uncomfortable for the user.